Ganondorf's Revenge
by hoopzbound
Summary: This is my first fic, so its kinda weird, but oh well! Its about Ganondorf trying to get revenge on Link.
1. The Evil Plot

Okay, first off I'd like to say thanks to Flutegirl152 for telling me about fanfiction.net, and giving me some ideas (like the Random Squirrel.) Thank Linzy for the random squirrel idea by the way!!! Well this is my first fic! Be sure to review it. Here goes nothing!  
  
The story takes place after Link and Zelda marry. Then Zelda's father dies, so Link and Zelda become king and queen.  
  
Link yawned. "Being king of Hyrule is harder than it seems," he said sleepily. "I need a nice long nap."  
  
Link instantly started snoring loudly, murmuring about monkeys. Zelda, who was sleeping next to him, was getting kind of ticked off at her husband.  
  
"Oh, he can be such a dork sometimes," Zelda sighed. She went out into the courtyard and came back with a chicken.  
  
"WAKE UP!" she shouted, creaming Link with the chicken.  
  
"AAAHHHHH! The monkeys have returned!" he yelped.  
  
Zelda put her hands on her hips. "Sounds like you were having another nightmare."  
  
"Me? No, of course not----AAAAAAHHHHHHH, THE MONKEYS!!!  
  
"Ugh, how long will this last?" Zelda walked outside to get away from Link, who was really freaking her out.  
  
Link fell back to sleep. He began to talk to the monkeys.  
  
But little did he know, the evil Ganondorf was still alive, and very well. And also with an evil craving for revenge.  
  
Ganondorf, who was standing at the castle gate, was getting very annoyed. "How do you open this thing," he grumbled.  
  
"Scale the wall," hinted the narrator.  
  
Ganondorf blinked. "uh.Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
So then he started to scale the wall, a very laborious task. When he reached the top, he climbed through the open window.  
  
Ganondorf grinned evilly. "Now I will pounce on my arch-enemy, and put him in this plastic bag," he whispered to himself. "Then, I will toss him out into the pit of death!!!"  
  
(A/N: Don't ask what the pit of death is, I don't know.)  
  
But just as Ganondorf was about to spring, Link started to get weird again.  
  
"The monkeys want some cheese," he mumbled, and got up, sleepwalking.  
  
Ganondorf had already jumped, and couldn't reverse direction. He landed on the bed, bounced, and smacked into the floor.  
  
"That's gonna hurt in the morning," he groaned. Ganondorf gasped, and quickly covered his mouth. But it was too late. Link woke up, startled. He saw the creep instantly.  
  
"The monkeys have come for my brain!!!" he shouted, and picked Ganondorf up. In a flash Ganondorf was out the window. Surprisingly, he survived, after landing in the moat.  
  
"AAARGH!!!. That guy!" roared Ganondorf. "This is ridiculous! I can't beat him by myself! I-."  
  
Just then, the villain had an evil idea. He smiled with glee.  
  
"I'll get you next time, Link. Just watch me. Mwa ha ha ha ha, ha ha HA!  
  
  
  
Ganondorf whistled as he made his way to the core computer system of the GameCube he lived in. How did he know where it is and how to get there? Well.let's just say he's special.  
  
Anyway, once he arrived, he was confronted by two guards.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but your not allowed past this point."  
  
"You can't stop me. All you have is a flashlight."  
  
"Oh yeah, well I use long lasting batteries. Ha ha! Ha-wait."  
  
There is an uncomfortably long silence.  
  
"RANDOM SQUIRREL!" shouted one of the guards.  
  
The other guard scratched his head.  
  
Ganondorf uses this distraction to his advantage, building up a powerful energy ball, and blasting them both to kingdom come.  
  
Nothing left in his path, he entered the core computer.  
  
Once inside, Ganondorf searched for the thing he was looking for: The teleporter! It has the power to transport anyone in the GameCube system into a Playstation!  
  
(A/N: PS2 is better than GameCube!!!)  
  
At last, he found the teleporter.  
  
As he activated it, the computer asked, "Which game would you like to be transported to?"  
  
Ganondorf smiled slyly. "Final Fantasy VII."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. The Chaotic Combination

Oh no! The arrival of chapter 2! INSANITY! Okay sure whatever. Here it is: The Chaotic Combination. By the way, I read Rhonda's review, and I can't put it under "crossover", because my computer won't let me. I don't know why. Anyway:  
  
The last chapter was a little hazy, but what takes place now is Ganondorf carrying out his "evil plot":  
  
  
  
Ganondorf arrived in the PlayStation dimension with a bang. He cackled like a weird guy. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," laughed the Gerudo.  
  
(A/N: Rhonda, doesn't that sound like Misty? Sorry for those of you who are confused, since you don't know my puppy. Carrying on.)  
  
He walked down the street with glee. "Where is it, where is it?" Ganondorf hissed. "I must find it! Where is-AH HA!!!"  
  
He walked up to the foot of a very tall building. Then, he started to explain something to his readers, obviously not FF7 fans.  
  
"This is the Shinra building, home to hundreds of soldiers and the richest man in the game," explained Ganondorf.  
  
With this being said, he entered the building. As he stepped inside, he gasped at the immense size of it. After staring at the ceiling for a really, really, long time, he walked into the elevator.  
  
"Owies!" Ganondorf moaned as he pushed the button for floor 70. "I have a neck cramp!!! AHHH the PAIN!"  
  
DING! The elevator reached the top. He stepped out looking around the room he was in. It seemed to be an office, a very big office.  
  
"What do you want?" asked a mysterious voice. Ganondorf spun around and looked at the man sitting at the desk. He had red-orange hair, which was neatly combed, and he wore a fine suit.  
  
Ganondorf rubbed his chin, trying to look well-dressed and preppy. "Well, well, you must be Rufus. I am Ganondorf."  
  
Rufus gasped. "Ganondorf from the Zelda 64?!?"  
  
"Yes, I am he. I arrived here from the GameCube core computer."  
  
Rufus looked puzzled. "You're not even in a GameCube game."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just said you came from GameCube."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There is an uncomfortable silence between the two. Suddenly, Ganondorf snapped his fingers. "That's right! I came from SSBM."  
  
Rufus nodded. "Oh yeah.hey that doesn't count!"  
  
"Shut up! Do you know why I came here?"  
  
Rufus scratched his head. "Um.vacation?"  
  
"Shut up! Of course not! So we could join forces. I.erm.we, could rule hyrule!  
  
"Rule Hyrule? You're a poet and you didn't even know it. AH ha HA!!!"  
  
Ganondorf started pulling at his own hair. "Jeez! Do you ever SHUT UP?!?"  
  
Just, then a giant lobster dropped through the roof. It was followed by two teenagers with swords.  
  
"Sorry about that," said one, and they chased the lobster outside, swinging at it with their swords. Ganondorf and Rufus blinked simultaneously.  
  
Rufus began to become normal, and less like a dork. "Well, I could help you, but you'd have to pay me."  
  
Ganondorf looked into his wallet. He had 500 Rupees. "I'll pay you. 300 Rupees."  
  
Rufus looked at him in disgust. "How about 15,000?"  
  
"15,000?!? WHAT? I mean, uh sure."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
"Wait, where's my money?"  
  
"Uh.I'll pay you later."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The two walked out, and made their way to the PlayStation core computer.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the castle.  
  
Link, who was still having nightmares, got up sleepwalking.  
  
"Must appease the monkeys, with cheeeese," he murmured, and walked outside.  
  
At the same time, however, Ganondorf and Rufus climbed through the window, ready to surprise Link. "GAAAA!" they shouted, as they jumped on the bed. Predictably, they bounced off and smacked into the floor.  
  
"Ouch!" squeaked Rufus.  
  
""Not again!!!" Ganondorf shouted.  
  
"Where's Link," he questioned.  
  
Rufus thought for a second.  
  
"Ummmm, who cares?"  
  
Ganondorf was about to tell him to shut up, until he realized Rufus had a point.  
  
"Right," he said.  
  
They both jumped down, and told the soldiers awaiting them to destroy the castle. As chaos ensued, Ganondorf laughed evilly for the millionth time: "MWA ha ha ha HA!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Okay, this chapter was kinda lame, but the next chapter is good. I'm working on it already. 


End file.
